Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? 55th Single (2014) |Cover2 = }} Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 (時空を超え 宇宙を超え／Password is 0; Beyond Time and Space / Password is 0) is Morning Musume '14's 56th single. It is set to be released on April 16, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press for both regular editions includes a trading cards of 11 kinds depending on the jackets (22 in total). The first press for all editions comes with a poster of 6 kinds, depending on place of purchase. A special boxset is a available for preorder for a limited time only, which includes all 6 editions of the single. Both "Password is 0" and "Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.)" were used for the au Spring 2014 commercial campaign featuring Morimusu. Tracklist CD Regular Editions, Limited Edition D #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.) - Morimusu #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Instrumental) #Password is 0 (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-C #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Instrumental) #Password is 0 (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Password is 0 (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Password is 0 (Dance Shot Ver.) #Password is 0 (Other Ver.) Featured Members *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Morimusu ("Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.)" Only) **Morning Musume '14 **Morisanchuu Concert Performances *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ Promotion *April 2, 2014 **Michishige Sayumi: Ishikawa  **Suzuki Kanon: Aichi  **Oda Sakura: Nagasaki  **Iikubo Haruna: Kanagawa  **Ishida Ayumi: Hokkaido  **Ikuta Erina: Akita  **Kudo Haruka: Okinawa  **Sato Masaki: Tokyo  **Sayashi Riho: Mie  **Fukumura Mizuki: Osaka Single Information For more informations please visit Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe and Password is 0 *All lyrics and composition: Tsunku *Arrangements: **Toki no Koe Sora wo Koe: TBA **Password is 0: Okubo Kaoru Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's seventh single as the leader of Morning Musume. *The single was announced by Michishige Sayumi at a Morimusu live event on March 9, 2014. *The live event of "Password is 0" was featured on Hello! Station #59. *In the music video of "Password is 0", their formations created shapes like stars and triangles. *In the music video of "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe", the background of the music video featured galaxies, planets etc. Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: TBA Other Chart Rankings Achievements *Group (Planned): Michishige Sayumi - The Morning Musume Member that is featured in the most amount of singles within the group. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: Password is 0 Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:English Name Single Category:2014 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Theme Songs